robcraftbloxboysfandomcom-20200214-history
The Journals of Arbjorn Cromsjke
In The Beginning, there was a small hunter gatherer village, know by it's inhabitants as "Dunshaughlin". In the Late 11th century BC, Arbjorn Cromiskje lay waste to this land and its people. After slaughtering the people, he documented the contents of what he realised what a town the had a direct connection to hell itself. These are Cromiskjes findings. The spines. The first of many entries in the journals, is an entry called "The Spines". The Spines, at first glance, seems to be extremely large streetlights, all bundled togother. Cromskije did not belive this, as Cromskije knew there was no such thing as streetlights in the Bronze Age. Upon closer inspection, Cromskije and his expedition team quickly realise that The Spines were trees, without any branches, as the branches appear to have been cut off. Upon the realisation that there was a sword at the top of one of the spines, Cromskije ordered one of his men to climb the spine with the sword on it, and get him the sword, because Cromskije liked the look of that sword, it looked like a sword that belonged in his swordular swordy sword rack of swords. And so, Arjoron's right hand man, Throckmorton McSpyceBag, began climbing the sworded spine. When Throckmorton had climbed approximately halfway up the tree, a 10 foot spiked branch suddenly sprouted from the tree, tearing a hole in Throckmortons Torso. Throckmorton died instantly. Cromskieg was furious, he ordered his right foot man, SpyceBag (The Bloody) McThrockMorton, to cut down all of the spines at once. But before SpyceBag The Bloody could fetch a knife to shank the spines to pieces, a strange noise began to emerge from the spine that had destroyed ThrockMorton. The branch that ThrockMorton was on started to produce long, tentacle like branches, tipped with what appeared to be a wooden spike. Suddenly, the branch stabbed ThrockMorton with its tentacles. All aSrgon (?????) could do was watch, as small splinter like sticks burst through ThrockMortons skin, eyes, nostrils, mouth and just about every hole in his body. Throckmorton became encrusted in a wooden shell. suddenly, the branch began to retract, as did the wooden cocoon that ThrockMortons corpse was encased in. Slowly, the cocoon shrank, as it made bubbly crunching noises. Within 30 seconds, the spine had fully digested ThrockMorton & retracted its branch. Cromiskje forbids anyone to go near the spines. The Screaming Hellspike The Screaming Hellspike screams and screams and screams. it just screams, Cromiskje hates it so much that he ate it. CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR CHAIR The Beast The beast scary is very deadly only cave paintings of it are alive its hyper killer super dangerous mega deth he kill